


The One Who Loved a Star

by cool_cats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: LOML is such a good song, M/M, Science Fiction, ‘39 is such a good song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_cats/pseuds/cool_cats
Summary: Brian woke up from a long sleep. His spacecraft exploded, he survived at the cost of being frozen for 100 years. Brian remembered his old friends and their dream.Brian was an astronomer, he loves stars, and he loved a star.一篇小短文，给如同星星般闪耀的他们。一生追寻星星的天文学家在星空般的舞台上追忆曾经生命里的那颗星。
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	The One Who Loved a Star

布莱恩·梅靠在病床的床头，看着坐在椅子上的罗杰·泰勒剥水果皮，突然脱口而出：“ Rog ，要不要和我组个乐队？”

罗杰睁大迷茫的双眼瞪了他几秒钟，重新低头剥水果：“我一会儿去和医生说，给你安排一个脑部检查。”

“我没疯，我认真的。喂，你怎么自己把水果吃了？”

“你以为只有你是病号，我来伺候你的？”罗杰嘴里塞着水果含混不清地说，挺起胸膛展示自己的病号服，“这水果本来就是我的慰问品，要吃自己买去。”

“你在哪儿买的？”

“我需要买吗？说了是慰问品，女朋友送的。”

布莱恩眯起眼睛：“你什么时候交了女朋友？”

飞船事故后，濒死的他和罗杰一同被冷冻起来，再同时解冻、接受治疗、住院疗养，直至今日。布莱恩回忆了这整套流程，完全没找到罗杰竟然有结交女友的时间。

罗杰却显得相当自然：“上周不是新来了个漂亮护士吗，胸特别大那个。”

布莱恩回想了一下，罗杰手里的水果忽然就失去了吸引力：“ F**k. ”

“你知道吗，我以前和 Deaky 打了个赌。现在我想他赢了。”

“什么赌？”

布莱恩还处于震惊中，问得有气无力。罗杰没有回答，吃完自己的爱心慰问品，擦擦手，回到了最初的话题：“你说你想组乐队是怎么回事？”

布莱恩沉默半晌，然后慢吞吞从枕头底下摸出电子屏（他还没习惯使用新型的全息投影系统），打开一个文件，展示给罗杰：“我有几首歌词。”

罗杰有点吃惊：“你写的？什么时候？”

“在你盯着护士调情的时候。”布莱恩又沉默了一阵，“不全是我写的。”

＊

“嘿，诗人。”

“嘿，亲爱的天才。”

“ Fred ，别这样称呼我，我只是个普通的天文学者。”

“那也不要叫我诗人，我只是基地的后勤工作人员。”

布莱恩在笑吟吟的年轻人身边坐下。他们两人年龄相仿，眼睛里都跳跃着充满活力的光芒，只是布莱恩更高，头发更卷更长。“我以为你在写诗。”

“有点接近。”弗莱迪神秘地眨眨眼，“我在写歌。”

“歌？”

布莱恩好奇地凑过去，弗莱迪见状急忙遮住显示屏：“我还没写完。”

“有什么关系，我可以给你提建议。”

“正是因为你一提建议它就完成不了了。”弗莱迪小心翼翼地把显示屏挪到布莱恩看不见的角度，“我保证完成后第一个给你看。”

布莱恩觉得好笑：“好像你完成后我就不会提建议似的。”

弗莱迪做了个鬼脸：“我当然可以选择性不听。”

布莱恩举起双手，表示放弃偷看：“你怎么突然开始写歌？”

“也不是突然开始。我从小就喜欢弹琴，上学时我还和同学组过乐队。”

“看来你现在还没死心？”

“人生要有追求。”弗莱迪伸出一条胳膊搂住布莱恩的脖子，开口的嗓音颇有蛊惑性，“怎样，有兴趣一起做歌吗？”

“我认为我的人生已经足够有追求了。”

“再多一个怕什么。你一辈子就追着星星了？”

“你这话说的，星星有什么不好？探索宇宙是人类在几千年历史长河中所做过的最浪漫的事。”提起他的专业，布莱恩的眼神焕发出憧憬的色彩，“你知道吗， Fred ，这段时间是我有生以来最快乐的时候。我有最好的朋友，即使你在后勤组，我在科学组，罗杰在驾驶组，约翰在工程组，我们所在不同部门，却能互相理解。我们共同期盼着飞船前往太空，前往新的星球。在那里，我的科学事业将迈入新的阶段，我从没有像现在这样充满希望。哦，天知道我多么希望飞船明天就能启航。你说的对，我想一辈子追逐星星，我已经等不及要探索新的星球了。”

“还有一个月，很快了。所以，如果我们组建一个乐队，就能成为你的新星星上的第一支乐队了。”

“你还没放弃这个想法？”

“为什么不？”弗莱迪兴奋地搓手，“你说过你会弹吉他，我知道罗杰和约翰也会乐器。想想看，我们可以在飞行途中开始排练。飞船就是我们的舞台，其他同行者都可以成为我们的听众，多好的机会。”

布莱恩随着他的描述想象起来，脸上也不由自主地浮现出笑容：“有道理。那么我也写几首歌吧。”

“太好了，亲爱的。不过我敢肯定我写的比你的好。”

＊

“ F**k ，你能不能不要这么抠字眼， Bri 。”

“我抠字眼？这是有科学依据的推理，你不能把你的 f****** 胡思乱想当作真理广而告之！”

“我只不过和你讨论一个假设！”

“荒谬的假设没有讨论意义！”

约翰打着哈欠坐到罗杰旁边：“这次又是因为什么吵起来了？”

“ Fred 说如果遇见外星人他想试试给外星人唱歌，可是又担心外星人没有耳朵，听不见他的声音。然后 Bri 就从遇见外星人的概率讲到外星人缺乏听力系统的概率以此驳斥 Fred 的奇思妙想。”罗杰观战观得津津有味，“要茶还是咖啡？”

“红茶谢谢。”约翰看着罗杰翻找新茶杯，一时间还无法跟上那边两位朋友的吵架进度，“我该从哪点开始吐槽？”

“全是槽点，你错过了整整半小时的大戏。”

“ Fred 倒也没说错，我看过外星人连身体都没有的小说。”

“朋友，我必须说，有时候你的口味比 Fred 还不可思议。给，你的茶。”

约翰捧着热腾腾的茶，深吸一口香气，感觉脑袋终于清醒了：“不管 Fred 为什么忽然想到给外星人唱歌，但 Bri 能接着这个思路跟他吵下去不也还是被带偏了吗。”

罗杰鼓掌赞叹：“还是旁观者聪明。”

“但是我不会去提醒 Bri 。”

“我也不会。”

“够了，亲爱的，你比学校里最 *** 的老头子还无聊。”另一边的争吵没完没了，弗莱迪摊开双臂，似乎开始厌倦了，布莱恩却不依不挠。

“对不起，难道我告诉你正确的道理，反而是我的错吗？是我无聊还是你 **** 无理取闹？不信你问问 Rog 和 Deaky 看我们两个谁更有道理。”

“上帝啊，不要把我卷进去。”约翰痛苦地捂住脸，“我受够了， Bri 现在讲脏话比 Fred 还多。”

罗杰对约翰提起的新话题明显比吵架戏码更感兴趣：“来打个赌？我站 Fred 说的多，毕竟 Bri 声称他骂脏话只是在模仿 Fred 。”

“我打赌有一天比例会反过来，即使 Fred 不开口了但 Bri 也养成了习惯。”

“哈哈哈，你就不对 Bri 抱点希望？”

“我希望 Bri 终于有一天顺手在论文里写下 **** 然后被扣奖金。”

“他听到你这么说会哭的。”

约翰放下空茶杯，起身准备出门避难：“他哭的次数还少吗？”

＊

“终于出院了。”

“终于 *** 出院了。”

布莱恩和罗杰站在医院门外等车。由于他们在飞船事故之后直接被冷冻送进了医院，现在出院时自然也没几件行李。两人各自拎了一小包换洗衣服，看起来有几分寒酸。

布莱恩因此再次忧心忡忡起来：“我想写的论文已经被其他人写了，该补的课如银河里的星星一样多，我之后该怎么办呢。”

罗杰望着天空中交织的车流，也难得地惆怅：“现在的车都能开到天上了，飞船驾驶系统也都变了，我还得重新考驾照啊。”

“唉，毕竟过了一百年了。”

“是啊，一百年。过去的老朋友都 —— ”罗杰耸耸肩。

＊

布莱恩感到手机震动，拿起来一看，是封邮件。他看着发件人的名字，疑惑地望向咖啡桌对面的弗莱迪。

弗莱迪挑了挑眉，兴奋的神色溢于言表：“快，打开看看！”

布莱恩一下明白了：“是你的歌？你写好了？”

弗莱迪看他打开邮件，有点紧张地舔了舔嘴唇：“这是歌词。旋律我也谱好了，我是说，你愿不愿意听我大概唱唱？”

于是弗莱迪便唱了。布莱恩想，为什么我们没有早点开始呢？

“你觉得怎样？”弗莱迪唱完，腼腆地笑了笑，“我还没确定是用钢琴还是吉他伴奏，你有没有什么意见？”

“我们可以两种都试试。”布莱恩柔声说，“我很喜欢。”

弗莱迪放松地笑了。他的笑容闪闪发光，仿佛夜空里的星星。“我想象过，咱们在飞船上排练，然后给大家表演。你弹吉他，我唱歌，然后关上船舱里的照明，只从顶上打一束光下来，我们可以穿相似的白色演出服，舷窗外能看到滑过的星河。”

他抬头望着天空，似乎已经勾勒好了向往的场景。布莱恩停顿一会儿，慢慢将手搭上他的肩膀：“没关系，下次还有机会。”

弗莱迪收回视线，轻轻摇摇头：“后勤人员申请到新星探索的机会太小了。这次他们没有给我名额，下次估计也不会有。”

“那就等我回来。我研究过政策了，科研人员有探亲假。”布莱恩又赶快补充，“驾驶员也有，我会拉着罗杰一起回来。”

弗莱迪装出沮丧的模样：“等你回来又怎样，我还是失去了给外星人唱歌的机会。”

布莱恩想起一个月前的滑稽争吵，忍俊不禁：“怎么还在想这个，说过了，那个星球上没有外星人。虽然让你失望了，但是你可以在这里唱歌给遥远的我听啊。而当你晚上抬头看那漫天繁星时，你能知道我正在其中一个星星上为你弹吉他。”

弗莱迪思索片刻：“ Bri ，我想告诉你，声音传播是有局限的，你听不到我的声音。”

“ …………………… 我这不是在借用你的想象力安慰你吗！”

“哈哈哈哈，我和你开玩笑。那我们说好了，你拉着 Rog 练伴奏，我这边也拉着 Deaky 练。”

“ Deaky 当真放弃登船了？”

“对，他说他不想去新星球，他留下来陪我。”

“ Fred 我必须坦诚告诉你他是为了陪他的女朋友。”

“不不不，他是为了陪我。”弗莱迪做出不容置疑的姿态，“这事就这么说定了。我给你的歌词你保存好，带着它一起去追你的星星吧。”

但是有的星星就在身边。

布莱恩忽然想。他张了张口，最终却只点点头，没有说什么。

下次等他回来，他们可以慢慢唱，慢慢聊。

＊

“ Bri ，演出安排得怎么样了？”

“我没想到你对这事居然这么热衷。”

布莱恩看到罗杰在屏幕对面翻了个白眼。

“我正好没别的事做呗。如果咱能火起来赚大钱，我就可以给自己买一架飞船。”

“你还想着开飞船啊？”

“我就是喜欢。我想清楚了，自己的飞船开起来安心，我会雇人在起飞前检查十遍。”

“太好了，这样我就有免费飞船可以坐了。”

罗杰冲他比了个中指：“我让你蹭我的船，我还给你准备红酒，怎么样啊？”

“听起来不错，只要别搭配牛排就行。”布莱恩也跟着罗杰畅想起来，“如果这样，我就又能够坐飞船去太空了。”

“你还想着去太空啊？”

“我也喜欢嘛。”布莱恩低头笑，“我就想追逐星星，一辈子都想。”

罗杰沉默了一阵，突然开口：“我找到迪肯家了。 Deaky 的孙子都快有儿子了。”

“那不错。”布莱恩微笑着回复，心跳却忽然加快，“那 Fred 呢？”

罗杰隔着屏幕凝视着他，任由他的心脏敲打胸膛。

“ Fred 的猫已经有一百只后代的后代了。”

布莱恩噗嗤一声笑出来。

“挺好。”他擦掉笑出来的眼泪，点点头，又说，“挺好。”

＊

布莱恩艰难地睁开眼帘，又被刺眼的光芒晃得闭上。他虚弱地喘了几口气，惊讶地发现自己的嗓子沙哑得几乎发不出声音。

“我 …… 我这是 …… 在哪里 ……  ”

医生模样的人一边检测他的体征，一边带着同情答复道：“梅博士，恭喜您醒来。那次飞船爆炸事故实在令人遗憾。由于当年的医疗水平还不足以治愈您，医生们只好您实施了紧急冷冻，直到我们前不久解冻并治疗您。”

倒计时，点火，剧烈的震动，爆炸的气浪。布莱恩纷乱的大脑里闪现出几个片段，那时的剧痛似乎再次席卷而来，他倒抽一口冷气。

是的，他没能抵达他的星星。

“其他人呢？”

“很可惜，您和驾驶组的泰勒先生是唯二抢救成功的幸运儿。”

他的眼眶湿润了。“今年是 …… ？”

医生的声音显得更为同情了：“ 2139 年。”

一百年。

泪水顺着紧闭的眼角落下去，落在枕头上，悄然无声的。

＊

“谢谢，谢谢大家的掌声。”

布莱恩抱着吉他在舞台中央微微鞠躬。

“接下来的这首歌，将由我来演唱。在开始之前，我希望大家点亮你们手中的灯。你们知道，我一辈子都在追逐星星。我曾经经历过一次空难，那以后很长时间里，我都不敢靠近太空飞船。但后来我鼓起勇气，又参加了一次科考行动，成功去了太空。我记得在那次去程，我了熄灭房间的灯，在黑暗中坐着，看四周的繁星包围着我。在那瞬间，我感觉我也成为了它们的一员。对，就像这样，把你们的灯举高一点。是的，太美了。谢谢。”

布莱恩轻轻拨弦，吉他的旋律撒香了点点灯光组成的星空。

“这首歌，献给你们。献给星星。”

献给我生命中如同星星般闪耀的人。


End file.
